powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Style Guide/Twitter
Twitter accounts are accounts used by many people to send short, quick messages out to their followers. This page serves as a list of Twitter-verified accounts (which have the blue and white check mark), as well as those which are unverified but strongly believed to be official. When in doubt about posting information obtained via Twitter as to whether its source is credible or not, check the account against this list. If an account is verified, it will have a blue tick ( ) next to the name. Verified Power Rangers Ninja Storm *@_GlennMcMillan_ - Glenn McMillan/Dustin Brooks (Yellow Ranger) Power Rangers Dino Thunder * @emmaklahana - Emma Lahana/Kira Ford (Yellow Ranger) Power Rangers SPD *@tanakarie - Rie Tanaka/Kat Manx's Japanese voice Power Rangers Mystic Force * @FirassD - Firass Dirani/Nick Russell (Red Ranger) * @RichardBrancat - Richard Brancatisano/Xander Bly (Green Ranger) Power Rangers RPM * @imrosemciver - Rose McIver/Summer Landsdown (Ranger Yellow) Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai * @AlexHeartman - Alex Heartman/Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger) * @KimCrossman - Kimberly Crossman/Lauren Shiba (Red Ranger II) * @HecDavidJr - Hector David, Jr./Mike (Green Ranger) Power Rangers Megaforce * @ciarahanna20 - Ciara Hanna/Gia (Yellow Ranger) Battle Fever J * @aniki_z - Ichirou Mizuki (singer for many Sentai insert themes starting from BFJ; voice of Go-Busters equipment) Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman * @Rica_matsumoto3 - Rica Matsumoto/Arthur G6, Masako Yamada (Akibaranger) Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger * @CHIBAREI_DURGA - Reiko Chiba/Risha Tribe Princess Mei (Pteraranger) Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *@kikuchi_mika - Mika Kikuchi/Koume Kodou (DekaPink) Engine Sentai Go-Onger * @Rinaaizawa0728 - Rina Aizawa/Saki Rouyama (Go-On Yellow) Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *@aibatchi - Hiroki Aiba/Ryunosuke Ikenami (Shinken Blue) * @MY_MURMUR - Junichi Suwabe/monsters (Ushirobushi (Shinkenger), Tubaloid/Tubaloid 2 (Go-Busters), Lamp Shadow (ToQger)) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * @SKazukhi - Kazuki Shimizu/Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) * @Emiryun - Emiri Katō/Sister Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters * @ayame0426 - Ayame Misaki/Escape Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger * @karin_ogino - Karin Ogino/Yumeria Moegi (Akiba Yellow) *@momoiktkr - Haruko Momoi/Yuru-Chara Jigen and OP singer Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * @marieiitoyo - Marie Iitoyo/Yayoi Ulshade (Kyoryu Violet II) * @1kamisama1 - Shigeru Chiba/Doctor Ulshade (Kyoryu Violet I) Ressha Sentai ToQger * @lespros_riria - Riria/Mio Natsume (ToQ 3gou) * @jin_hiramaki226 - Jin Hiramaki/Haru Tokashiki (ToQ 2gou) * @shin_nagahama - Shin Nagahama/Akira Nijino (ToQ 6gou) Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * @matsumotogaku - Gaku Matsumoto/Yakumo Katou (Aoninger) Unverified Production * @BhaumitAmit - Amit Bhaumik, writer of Reinforcements from the Future and Forever Red * @MuseZack - Zack Stentz, writer of the 2017 reboot movie * @jackieyo - Jackie Marchand, writer and producer. * @vrdjs143 - Douglas Sloan, executive producer of Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * @Walterejones - Walter Jones/Zack Taylor (Black Ranger I) * @jdfffn - Jason David Frank/Tommy Oliver (Green/White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V Red, Red Turbo Ranger I, Black Dino Ranger) * @ASJAustin - Austin St. John/Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger I, Gold Zeo Ranger) * @TheTrueGoldar - Kerrigan Mahan/Goldar Power Rangers Turbo * @TheRealDivatox - Hilary Shepard Turner/Divatox Power Rangers in Space * @melodyperkinsxo - Melody Perkins/Karone (Astronema and Pink Galaxy Ranger II) Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * @seancwjohnson - Sean Cw Johnson/Carter Grayson (Red Ranger) Power Rangers Wild Force * @JessicaReyRey - Jessica Rey/Alyssa Enrilé (White Ranger) Power Rangers Ninja Storm * @sallyemartin - Sally Martin/Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) * @PuaMagasiva - Pua Magasiva/Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) * @jasonkkchan - Jason Chan/Cameron Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) Power Rangers Dino Thunder * @TheKidKD - Kevin Duhaney/Ethan James (Blue Ranger) * @jeffparazzo - Jeffrey Parazzo/Trent Fernandez-Mercer (White Ranger) Power Rangers Mystic Force * @_MelanieVallejo - Melanie Vallejo/Madison Rocca (Blue Ranger) * @NicSampson - Nic Sampson/Charlie Thorn (Yellow Ranger) Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * @riavandervis - Ria Vandervis/Miratrix Power Rangers Jungle Fury * @jasonsmith84 - Jason Smith/Casey Rhodes (Red Ranger) Power Rangers RPM * @AriBoyland - Ari Boyland/Flynn McAllistair (Ranger Blue) * @MikeGinn - Mike Ginn/Gem (Ranger Gold) Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai * @brittanypirtle - Brittany Anne Pirtle/Emily (Yellow Ranger) * @ErikaWFong - Erika Fong/Mia Watanabe (Pink Ranger) * @NajeeDeTiege - Najee De-Tiege/Kevin (Blue Ranger) * @StevenSkyler - Steven Skyler/Antonio Garcia (Gold Ranger) Power Rangers Megaforce * @_hichristina - Christina Masterson/Emma Goodall (Pink Ranger) * @DrewMgray - Andrew Gray/Troy Burrows (Red Ranger) * @johnnyfroboy - John Mark Loudermilk/Noah Carver (Blue Ranger) * @AzimRizk - Azim Rizk/Jake Holling (Black/Green Ranger) * @CameronJebo - Cameron Jebo/Orion (Silver Ranger) Power Rangers Dino Charge *@BrennanMejia - Brennan Mejia/Tyler Navarro (Red Ranger) *@Yoshistunts - Yoshua Sudarso/Koda (Blue Ranger) *@PutItOnMyTabe - Michael Taber/Riley Griffin (Green Ranger) *@James_JDavies - James Davies/Chase Randall (Black Ranger) *@MimiHyde - Camille Hyde/Shelby Watkins (Pink Ranger) Choujuu Sentai Liveman *@keita_amemiya- Keita Amemiya (Creator) Choujin Sentai Jetman *@since1991jetman - Toshihide Wakamatsu/Gai Yuki (Black Condor) Gekisou Sentai Carranger *@atsukokurusu - Atsuko Kurusu/Youko Yagami (Pink Racer) Denji Sentai Megaranger *@matsukazest - Masaya Matsukaze/Shun Namiki (MegaBlue) *@_TanakaEri_ - Eri Tanaka/Chisato Jougasaki (MegaYellow) *@shigeru_kanai - Shigeru Kanai/Yuusaku Hayakawa (MegaSilver) Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *@gingared_ryoma - Kazuki Maehara/Ryouma (Ginga Red) *@pinsclub - Teruaki Ogawa/Hyuuga (Black Knight) Mirai Sentai Timeranger *@nagai_520 -Masaru Nagai/Tatsuya Asami (TimeRed) *@Masakura1220 -Masahiro Kuranuki/Shion Tsuchiya (TimeGreen) *@the_Dehi - Shuhei Izumi/Domon (TimeYellow) Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger * @H0815T - Tsuyoshi Hayashi/Houji Tomasu (DekaBlue) * @trombe_boss - Tetsu Inada/Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster) Mahou Sentai Magiranger * @ayumi_beppu - Ayumi Beppu/Houka Ozu (MagiPink) * @HiroyaMatsumoto - Hiroya Matsumoto/Tsubasa Ozu (MagiYellow)/Masato Jin (Beet Buster) Engine Sentai Go-Onger * @ShinwaKataoka - Shinwa Kataoka/Renn Kousaka (Go-On Blue) Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *@morita_suzuka - Suzuka Morita/Kotoha Hanaori (Shinken Yellow) Tensou Sentai Goseiger *@Sato_Rika_ - Rika Satoh/Eri (Gosei Pink) *@kento_leo9 - Kento Ono/Hyde (Gosei Blue) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * @rst_fmyokohama - Ryota Ozawa/Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters * @arisakomiya - Arisa Komiya/Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster) *@nakamuraFF11 - Yuuichi Nakamura/Beet J Stag (Stag Buster) Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * @konnoayuri - Ayuri Konno/Amy Yuuzuki (Kyoryu Pink) * @yamatokinjo - Yamato Kinjo/Nobuharu Udo (Kyoryu Blue) * @mahooman - Akihisa Shiono/Souji Rippukan (Kyoryu Green) * @grizzlybaldwin - Robert Baldwin/Ramirez (Kyoryu Cyan I) *@toyotist_satoc - Satoshi Tsuruoka/Dogold *@goofyalice2013 - Yū Mizushima/Aigaron *@yamachanoha - Kōichi Yamadera/Past Gabutyra Ressha Sentai ToQger * @kengo1109 - Kengo Ohkuchi/Z *@ENma_Dororon - Kappei Yamaguchi/Ticket Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *@shunsuke_0404 - Shunsuke Nishikawa/Takaharu Igasaki (Akaninger) *@minmin12344 - Kasumi Yamaya/Kasumi Momochi (Momoninger) Category:Style Guide